


Taking Out The Trash

by FishLeather



Series: Material Blood AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, [MBAU]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: Mercury is an asshole.





	Taking Out The Trash

“So how bout it?”  
He leaned in closer, his Tags loosely hanging in full veiw, showing his pride in being not /just/ liquid type, but an inorganic.  
She looked at him, parted her lips,  
“I–”  
“What, are ya some gas freak? Nah, ya too pretty for that.”  
He wrapped an arm around her upper back, and readjusted her hair so they were eye yo eye.  
She nervously reached into her top, revealing her dog tags that labeled her material.  
He blinked. No. No. That couldn’t be. They said those ones never survived their first cut- nevermind puberty!  
She observed as his breath hitched and he blinked, looking for some way to make sense of this… this…. this PRANK! No. No…no. She had the signs.  
Quick breathing. Spiderweb veins. Light irises. She must be, what, nitrogen? Some neon monstrosity from a birth defect?  
He whipped around to face her and took her by the collar bones. She was too surprised to dodge.  
“I didn’t–aaagh! let go! let go! please someone help!”  
He clapped a hand over her mouth, again tightening the clamp he had over her now noticeably sickly frame.  
He reached into his pocket. She was in hysterics. He slowly inched a sewing needle to her breast. She was writhing like a worm.  
Like the worm she was.  
========================  
A telltale hiss-pop echoed down the alley. One less airhead to drain our town, he thought, dropping the girl as she seized up. Dumbass gas-types were always so weak. Such a pitty. She was unusually attractive. As she fell, her painted nails barely nicked her killer's skin.  
Her twitching frame was outlined by the reflection of red taillights as her material- helium- rushed up and out in a moment and dissipated. No puddle. A clean corpse. The only thing respectable about gas-types. He disregarded the body. He’d let the collectors deal with it.  
He put away the needle, not needing to clean it, and walked back into the bar. He wiped a bead of mercury from his forehead. He smiled, reminded of his duty.


End file.
